The School of Horrors
by Nimiko
Summary: There's a killer lurking within the school. Everyone is on edge not knowing whole be the first or last to go. Will the Host Club survive? Or would they meet their demise at Ouran. Pleae Read & Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own none of the Ouran characters.

AN: Okay this fic is a dream I had, that I thought would make a funny fanfic. Please read & review.

****

The School of Horrors

Today the school felt as if something sucked all the life from it. The school wasn't as noisy and the rain drops sounded dreadful, hardly any patrons came in today; so buisness was slow. We lounged about hoping that the boredom would soon end, but it never did. My eyes grew dreary as the sound of the rain, became louder and louder. A large thunder-clap boomed throughout the whole school; my eyes shot right open, my heart beat wildly from such a loud noise. Turning my head to look beside me; I noticed Haruhi holding her knees up to her chest with her hands clasped over her ears.

"Haruhi there's nothing to be afraid of." I resured her with a bright smile. "The thunderstorm should be over in a little bit. Okay?" Haruhi looked up at me as she became less tense.

"Nimiko, I highly doubt it is. I mean just look at those dark heavy clouds. This storm is going to be here for a while." Hikaru said as he looked out the window.

"Wow thanks Hikaru for being so observant..."

"Ohohohohohohohohoho!" A laughed was heard throughout the music room, as it was followed by a motor sound. "My dear Haruhi is afraid of thunderstorms! That's so cute!" Renge squealed as she ran towards her.

'I can't believe she still thinks she's a guy!' I said to myself as I watched Renge squeal and snuggle Haruhi. The so-called fun soon came to an end when Tamaki came running in.

"Hisae & Mami Segami just been killed!" Tamaki yelled as he slamed the doors, and locked it. As soon as the word 'killed' reached our fragile ears everyone's eyes shot right open. It was hard to think that a student, teacher, or anyone that went to Ouran would do such a thing. The Segami sisters was the nicest twins in the school, participating in every school event, helping their fellow students, and they were regulars at the Host Club. It's hard to believe that they would meet their demise in this school.

Everyone knew that we should try to escape, but they was afraid that the killer might be waiting right outside the door. It was a scary thought for all of us, my whole life flashed before my eyes, and I began to quiver a little. A hour had past before anyone said anything.

"Okay!" I said as I stood up with a serious face. "We have to stick together!" As I looked at everyone I noticed that Renge was gone. "We're is Renge?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

"She said in mystery mangas & animes the kids always went looking for the criminal." Haruhi said with a sigh. By the look on Haruhi's face I could tell she was thinking what I was thinking. 'This isn't no manga or anime! This real life!' Hikaru & Kaoru glided over by us as they grined.

"Are you scared Haruhi & Nimiko?" They asked as their faces inched closer.

"No. We're jumping for joy that we're going to die..." We both said at the same time. Sometimes it felt as though Haruhi and I was the only people with 'real common sense'. Tamaki handed us a rose and kissed our hands. "Don't worry our sweet fair maidens, I shall protect you." He said with a princely smile. The lights flickered on and off until it finally went out, and by the looks and sounds of it the whole school power went out. When the lights went out ear pircing shrills could be heard coming from each direction.

"Huh?" Haruhi said as she look to her left. I was clinging on to her left arm with tears sliding down my face.

"I-I'm afraid of the dark..." I lightly whimpered.

"Ah. Don't worry." She said as she resured me, the way I did her.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

As I was clinging to Haruhi, Hunny was clinging to Mori. "Waaah! It's so dark! Oh, I know I'll eat some cake to calm me!" Hunny chimed as he started munching on his strewberry-short cakes.

"Hikaru go get the flashlights." Kyouya said as he watched the rain.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I JUST FOUND HALF OF RENGE'S BODY!" Hikaru yelled as he stumbled backwards into the cabinets. Everyone rushed over to Hikaru, and froze as they saw Renge's decapitated body. A cold chill ran down my spine as I clasped my hands together.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm next; I just know it!" I said in a paniced voice.

"Okay...We should leave the room...We have to find away out of here. An as we make our way down stairs we can chec, and see if there's anymore survivers." Tamaki said as he took one of the flashlights, and turned it on.

"That's a great idea, and we can make sure that none of our patrons are dead." Kyouya said as he grabbed his notepad.

"Uh-Um...I have to go to the bathroom..." Haruhi said.

"I'll go with you. The Buddy-Buddy System never fails!" I said as I interwined my fingers with hers. Haruhi gave a big smile as she grasped my hand.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"We'll escort the gi--" Kaoru stopped in the middle of his sentence when Hunny caught his eye. "--Hunny are you okay? I can't see how anyone can sleep like this, and especially in this situation." I clasped Haruhi's hand as I had this awkward feeling that Hunny wasn't sleeping, deep down something didn't feel right about the way he was hunched over, the way his arms dangled, it didn't even look like he was breathing, and besides Hunny would never fall asleep while eatting his cakes! Mori walked over him, and lightly tapped his shoulder. "Mitsukuni?"

Hunny's body tipped over, and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Foam started to rise from his mouth as his body laid lifeless on the ground. "They killed Hunny! You bastards!" Everyone screamed as they ran out into the hallway; well almost everyone. I kneeled down beside a heart-broken Mori. "Mori...Please don't be sad...Hunny's in a better place...I bet he's already eatting fluffy cakes, making cloud angels, and doing other fun things too." I said as I laid my head against his shoulder." Mori looked down at me, and gave a slight smile. "Thanks..."

I walked over to a closet, and got out a blanket and pulled it over Hunny's body. As Mori and I gave a moment of silence for Hunny; Tamaki, Hikaru, & Kaoru's voice was heard. "Haruhi move the killer is behind you!" We gave a startled look at each other, and ran into the hallway. My eyes quivered when I saw Haruhi's lifeless body being cradeled in Tamaki's arms. A mechcanil pencil was launched in Haruhi's left ear. Tamaki was in a state of shock, he kept rocking back and forth, whispering 'No' to himself. "They killed Haruhi! Those bastards!" We cried as we huggled each other.

Covering my eyes I turned away, not wanting them to see my tears. "We're all going to die...Aren't we? Game over man. Game over." I fell to my knees as I took in sharp gasps for air. "I didn't want to die like this..." Tamaki towered over me, as he held out a hand. He pulled me up and said with hope in his voice. "We're not going to die. I promise you I'll protect you..." He said as he looked at Haruhi's body.

Kyouya came walking out of the Music Room as he wiped off his glasses. "Tamaki's right. Keep a positive attitude." He said with a smile.

"Eh Nimiko." Hikaru said as he leaned against the wall.

"Yes?"

"You said that you watch scary movies from time-to-time, right?"

"Uh-Um...Yeah?"

"After the two most innocent characters in the movie die, what kind of characters goes next?"

"Oh. That's easy the people that have done 'The Forbidden Dance' goes next. I'm a V." I said waiting for someone else to say they was a V as well. "Uh-Um...Wow..."

"Yeah..." The guys said as they scratched their heads. I lightly frowned as said "Group hug! I always loved you guys, remeber that okay...Yup because one of you none V's are about to die..." The guys looked at me, and asked "What did you just say?" I blinked and responded. "I didn't say anything."

"So what now?" Tamaki asked.

"We try and make our way down stairs." Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses up. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, & I stood behind as we gave him two thumbs up. "Great idea Kyouya!" We were almost to the door, our hearts skipped with glee, but our minds knew that it was to good to be true. What if the killer was waiting outside? Or waiting behind one of the pillers waiting to pounce on his or hers next prey. Every gulp I took felt like daggers being dragged along my throat, and every step I made me cringe.

As we finally reached the last floor; tears were sliding down my face. Across from us in the dark shadows, as usual Nekozawa stood there. "Nekozawa!" I chimed as I flung myself at him. "I'm so happy you're alive, I was worried about you..." I lightly made an 'uh' sound as I poked him, and asked "Nekozawa are you okay?"

Nekozawa's body fell to its knees, then hit the ground face first. "They killed Nekozawa! Those bastards!" I trembled tremendously as I kneeled down beside him. "Umehito...Why?..." I cried as I snuggled his lifeless body. Nekozawa was stabbed in the back mutiple times, with a pair of scizors. My slinder fingers traced around the scizors that was launched in his back.

"This has to be like candyland for Nekozawa..." Hikaru said as he leaned on Kaoru's shoulder.

"That's rude." I said with a sharp glare; wiping my eyes I stood up, and pulled everything back together.

"I was just stating that fact that he always talked about!" He said behind grited teeth.

"So! Either way it was rude!" My eye began to twitch as Hikaru & I were face to face about to claw each others eyes out.

"Can you two shut up...Just think about. The killer is probably still down here, so we need to stay calm & be qui--" Tamaki enterupted Kaoru as he pointed straight a head and yelled "--Look! I see the door!" Hikaru, Kaoru, & I all turned our heads slowly, and gave a sharp glare at him. His eyes grew big like a puppies eyes as he went into corner-sulking mode. I hated when he did that look it made me feel so guilty, but who wouldn't get mad.

Sighing heavily I walked over to the corner, and grabbed Tamaki by the shirt collar. "This is no time to be sulking in a corn--Kaoru, were's Mori & Kyouya?" I asked with a hint of frutration.

"He had to go to the bathroom, so Kyouya volenteered to go with him."

"Lets go find them..." My eyes were drewpy, my feet was killing me, and I got a headache from stressing out about the whole situation. All I wanted to do was make it out of this place alive. I was in deep thought as we walked to the bathroom closes to the door; my thoughts were interupted when the sight of Mori with a knife through his heart, and Kyouya with an arrow through his head. Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I did a little huddle as we whispered. "They killed Mori & Kyouya! Those bastards!" We all looked at the entrance door as we gulped.

"We can make a run for it..." The Twins whispered to us with a nod.

"Yeah...It's now or never..." I said in agreement.

"On the count of three, okay?" Tamaki said. We all said right as we straightened ourselves out. We all whispered the countdown as we clutched our fists tightly. "1...2...3!" Actually it was more like the count of two, because before we even said to we was already running, we tried to keep our minds focused on the door. Even though it was tough; as we ran we passed by so many people's bodies. Our hearts stopped with each body we passed, some were good friends, some we didn't know, and some were the school's staff. It was hard to think that someone, would be capable of doing such a fowl thing.

As we pushed the doors open; my heart felt as if something heavy had been lifted. It was still raining; we stood in the rain with our heads bowed down. "I-It's over?..." I asked in a shakey voice as I held myself in my arms; even though the rain was freezing I was happy it was raining, because no one could see the tears she was shedding.

"Yes..." The guys said as they pulled me into a group hug. "What do we do know?" I asked as I laid my head on Tamaki's chest. "We go home, and report the masacre...That's all we can do..." I let go of them, and looked at the school with sorrow in my eyes. "It's hard to believe that...We were the only ones that made it out alive..." I said as I rushed my left hand through my hair, as I was turning away I saw something in one of the windows that made me freeze.

I saw the killer in the window holding a girl infront of him, as he jammed a sharp object into her chest. 'It can't be...' I said to myself as I stumbled backwards into the guys.

"Guys...I just reliezed something...Everytime someone was killed, or found dead he wasn't around. He has the only key to Hunny sweets. So how did the killer be able to poison his sweets? We all knew that Kyouya hated Hunny because of his sweet-tooth. An as for Haruhi...When she died I only heard you guys, and the ONLY people that were still in the room was Mori & I...Kyouya left with you, but he came out the room after we came out. An if memory serves me right, there's a trap-door leading from the hallway into the music room, and Haruhi was standing a few feet away from the trap-door. An Kyouya was gone for the whole day; he arrived back a few minutes after Renge was killed so he had a while to take out majority of the school...Since he knows all the secret passages..." I said in speed talk.

The guys had a look of surprise. "Well if that's so, why did Kyouya have that arrow through his head!"

"It was a prop from the drama club. Tamaki remeber when we was in that play, and I had to wear that hat that made it look like a REAL arrow was in my head?" Tamaki's heart skipped a beat as he realized everything she was saying was true.

"C'mon!" He yelled as he ran towards the cars.

"No! They're probably rigged!" I screamed as I pulled him back towards the group.

"Plan B!" The Twins said as they took out their cellphones. "Hello. Mr.Tayuni. Please bring the Private Cessna to the Ouran's main, courtyward." They said as they closed their phone. Kyouya wasn't in the window no more, and I had a feeling he was coming after us. But luckily the Cessna arrived just in time, as we hoped on Kyouya just made it out side. As we ascended into the sky, we all looked at the person we once respected.

"What could of drove him to do that?" The Twins asked.

"...I heard a few days ago that his father denied him as the heir...I never would of thought something like that would drive him to such extremes..." Tamaki said as he leaned against his seat.

We made it out of the school of horrors, but left with emotional scars, that would be there for an eternity.

AN: So I hoped ya like it. (smiles) Please read & review.


End file.
